


Sin sentido

by Alquimia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Masturbation, Platonic Romance, no sexual response
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alquimia/pseuds/Alquimia
Summary: Bucky adora a Natasha, o algo así parece ser.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Título:** Sin sentido.  
>  **Palabras** : 365  
>  **Pareja** : WinterWidow (BuckyxNatasha)  
>  **Comunidad de LJ** : Fandom_insano.  
>  **Tabla** : [ Alevosías - #16 ](http://alquimiadea.livejournal.com/773.html)  
> **Advertencias** : Smut, masturbación, medianamente AU.

Natasha no es silenciosa. Lo descubre mientras la ve acariciarse la entre pierna y los gimoteos salen a susurros de entre sus labios; cuando abre ligeramente los ojos, sólo para mirarlo y asegurarse que no se ha distraído con ninguna otra cosa, lanza una exclamación aún más obscena.

A Bucky el cuerpo le tiembla, pero no se mueve de su lugar en la cama.

El cuerpo de Natasha se retuerce de placer, vibra con cada movimiento de sus dedos en su clítoris, y sólo porque tuvo éxito una vez, lo vuelve hacer: gime y acelera el movimiento de sus dedos, y por un instante sus ojos verdes -ahora oscurecidos- reparan en él antes de perderlo y abandonarlo.

Bucky siente que se relame los labios, pero no se mueve. Natasha ha quedado atrás y la que esta delante de él es una mujer olvidada, una mujer que siente, que se excita, que disfruta, que se permite ser.

Lo último que escucha de ella no es un grito, es un último respiro, la última evidencia de vida de alguien a punto de morir y el cuerpo cae contra el sillón inerte.

Bucky se mueve; despacio y con cuidado. No quiere perturbar tanta paz, no quiere manchar algo tan natural con su tosca e inorgánica persona. Se arrodilla a un lado de ella, su cabeza apoyada en su blanquecina pierna que ahora esta cubierta por la media oscura, admirando la curvatura de sus caderas, el ancho de su exquisita cintura y la suavidad de sus senos. Era hermosa.

Cuando siente una mano en su cabeza, pero no los músculos de la pierna tensándose, sabe que Natasha esta de regreso. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes son prueba de ello, y lo que sea que buscaban en él no lo han encontrado.

—Algún día —le dice ella, pasando su mano por los mechones de su cabello castaño.

Bucky sólo respira profundo, sin moverse y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que tuviera razón.

—No es permanente, James.

Él sólo suspira, besa su pierna, y mientras ella se permite ser mujer una vez más para disfrutar esa muestra de afecto, el desearía poder volver a sentir como un humano normal; lo que sea.


End file.
